Reina Prowler
Reina Prowler is a supporting character in the non-yuri series Macross Delta. A member who, in contrast to Makina's lively attitude, is very quiet and close-minded. She is a skilled hacker. Her favorite food is live jellyfish, Jellyfish chips and jellyfish ramen. Yuri Feats *Makina Nakajima is the closest person to her as showing at the time they start performing the song of Walkure against the Var, her hand is always connected with hers. *She lives together with Makina under one roof, and walks home with her always. *At Ragnyannyan restaurant, while Makina was upgrading the multi-drone plate in order to work even better in sync with the Delta Platoon, she fed her using her own chopsticks. *Sitting next to Makina while she was describing Measer's Sieggy (plane) is like a girl who's had her beauty sleep with her skin as beautiful as a newborn, she added the verse "silky smooth and super soft" and touched Makina's cheek and poked her breast severally for she was sitting right behind her. *Before getting to own Planet Voldor's defence network so the Walkure can get through with a hacking ride she held hands with Makina before starting the hacking ride, as well as when she received her shield, she held Makina's hand which was landing on her chest. *Several times she held hands with Makina as they made their way under the protoculture ruins, and made the Walkure sign with her before blasting the gate open. *At the jellyfish festival near the beach, where a lot of couples were attending it, because no one knows what tomorrow hold for them, she explained that it's why she and Makina should enjoy the present as much as possible while bending her head at her shoulder with closed eyes. *Holding Makina's hand, with the other hand on her chest, her eyes were fixed on her, Walküre unit started singing the lyrics:"If it weren't you, i don't think we could've ever felt this way". *Whenever she is worried she hold Makina's hand, like when they were worried about Mikumo's faint, also the time a self-proclaimed merchant came to say rumors about the relation of the Var and Walküre music. *Before the time when she was very close to Makina they were always quarreling, not until the first time she hold hands with Makina, it was at the time she was captivated with Mikumo's song on the time of her introduction to Walküre unit. *During Dinner time she declared Makina's smile is always so lovely as much as her pose. *Resting on Makina's shoulder outside Ragnyannyan restaurant in the snowy weather the night of Freyja's birthday party, she sang a love song with her. *At one of Walküre's songs reacted to collect some data, she poked Freyja's navel to make her rune shine. *On snow-covered land the first time Mikumo joined them for a meal along with Makina, she said:"lovely" while looking at her blushing face. *Because Makina sacrificed herself to protect Freyja from getting hit by some bullets, and was hit in return, she was besides her all of the time, unto transferring Walküre unit she was still holding her hand close to her face. *After reuniting with Makina, and while Walküre unit were relegated from their stage with an attack except for Kaneme, as she sang:"Let's embrace and hold each higher up than the sky" she embraced Makina before they sang together again. Gallery Anime 71372 182015.jpg Anime 71601 764305.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.15 14.02.58.gif Anime 71772 104020.jpg Anime 71772 989697.jpg Anime 71928 1052051.jpg Anime 72007 543918.jpg Anime 72684 1240239.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.08 04.41.42.gif Anime 73112 936977.jpg Anime 74915-1 440106.jpg Anime 75995 1053135.jpg Anime 76566 911369.jpg Anime 76566 981147.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kuudere Category:Suishou